


Ты мог бы

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020
Summary: расскажи мне, каким прибоем тебя к ним прибило намертво?
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664





	Ты мог бы

**Author's Note:**

> а мы все никак не заткнемся!  
> Nota bene: автор относится к Брендону настолько трепетно, что порой забывается как дышать - но забыть о том, что у всякой медали обратная есть сторона - невозможно. Лапслок - имеющий быть способ оформления текста, а -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича:)

знаешь, а ведь ты мог бы жить точно так же, как жили все:  
работа-друзья-любимая, дом — полная чаша;  
пожалуй, ты жил бы даже лучше, чем жили другие те:  
стоило захотеть лишь — только-то и всего.  
ну что тебе сложно было? жалко?

расскажи мне, о чем ты думал, забываясь коротким сном?  
в круговерти дней, несгибаемый и несчастный,  
ты сам себе приговор: если есть тебе хоронить кого,  
то и тебя, наверно, придется кому-то из них. однажды.  
что не выберешь — все потеря, что не выберешь — все напрасно.

неугомоннейший идеалист, порою кажется — форменный истукан,  
ты глядел кругом, чувствуя боль всего, что содеяно непоправимым.  
так расскажи же мне, за что, за кого так упорно ты воевал,  
наружу выплеснув все нутро свое без остатка:  
яркое, кровавое, страшное? сладкое.

расскажи мне, насколько ж горька разлука,  
раз молча глотал ты свои упреки,  
раз не говорил никогда никому ничего?  
больше других нуждающийся (но нужный ли? нужный ли?),  
расскажи мне, каким прибоем тебя к ним прибило намертво?

выбравший быть верным и защищать,  
ты отдавался без задней мысли — без зазора, без спросу даже;  
решительно и безрассудно болью платил за боль.  
если это и правда зовут любовью, то скажи мне:  
к чему удивляться, что ты погиб?


End file.
